User blog:Jeff schrembs/Whitney Houston died February 11 2012
Sadly on this 11th day of February 2012 we learned that Whitney Houston died. Our thoughts, and prayers, go out to her family - her loved ones - and her friends. Her passing is yet another reminder that life truly is an ordained gift that never guarantees quality of and/or length of and time. It is within these "breaking news worldwide moments" that I hope others will (a) pay their proper respect and (b) on a personal level seek out those in which they love - care about - argued with - etc and let them know just how much they mean to you. Only through self motivation, and being truly humble, can inner peace be achieved. To those who now, and will most assuredly in the future, re-enact and critique the last day/years of Whitney Houstons life I would ask that they (a) put it into context with her entire life (b) balance their reporting/writing with the reality that she was human and was suffering and had been for years © remember that no one of us is perfect and that the words they write, and the opinions they profess, will endure long after the ink has dried on the "special edition newspapers" and (d) remember that she left behind a daughter who will forever attempt to endure without her (beloved) mother. Though on this day Whitney Houston's passing becomes "newsworthy" in ever corner of this World others, whose names we will never know and whose dreams/aspirations/talents/etc. we will never learn of, have died leaving behind their loved ones - children - relatives - friends - etc. who are also in pain and who are mourning. I have always believed that every life is precious and everyone is blessed with certain talents. Even though Whitney Houston was born unto a mother who was herself an incredible singer, and was part of Elvis Presleys' backup singers known as the Sweet Inspirations, the talents that Whitney Houston had were uniquely her own. In a day and age where the most vile language is put before the public as "music" and todays youth is brainwashed to believe that "this person is cool" and then, sadly, they feed into these negative words and lifestyles. With all of todays technology including digital enhancements, and backup dancers with million dollar special effects try to overwhelm the eye while the singer "lip syncs", "create" entertainers Whitney Houston could SING and her voice was...incredible. She was brave enough to share her talents with the World and that is one of the lessons I hope endures long past the headlines.Fortunately real singers are starting to gain footholds with the wonderfully talented Adele at the forefront. I hope, and pray, that God grants Whitney Houstons' family time to mourn and the strength to percivere and with each passing day the hurt, overwhelming sadness, be gradually replaced with fond memories and a love that endures. May Whitney Houston finally be at peace and the world, individually and collectively, reaffirm that what we do in this life carries over to the next and the greatest honor one can do is to use our talents to help others and when we fail we get back up and try again. Take care and may God bless you. Jeff Schrembs Category:Blog posts